Convention
by tvspaz626
Summary: Charmed Tru Calling Xover. Phoebe has a premonition of Tru. Tru is at a morgue convention. Read for more info.Rating for caution.
1. 1

**CONVENTION**

_San Francisco_

-Morgue Convention

True and Davis are in the convention center talking.

"You know, I never knew there was such a thing as a morgue convention, Davis."

"Yeah, well, it's only once every five years."

"And what exactly are we going to do? Talk about how many dead people we've tagged?"

"You can do that... if you want to be morbid. No, you visit local morgues, find out about new equipment, laws and all the new morticians, like you, will receive a new silver scalpel as a welcome gift!"

"Okay, that's it! I'm out of here!"

"Tru, I was kidding! But you will get a certificate of welcome."

"You were kidding? I never knew you had a sense of humor."

"Ouch."

-The Halliwell Manor

"There has to be something in here..."

"Hey Pheebs, whatcha doing?"

"Hey Paige. I was just seeing if there was a way to find out what Chris is up to."

"Uh huh... well, can you look something up for me?"

"A demon? You weren't attacked by one were you?"

"No, but see, there's this convention in town and its full of morticians...you know, the guys that work with dead people..."

"I know what they are, thank you, but what about the demon?"

"Well, a building full of people who work with the dead has got to mean something is up!"

"Paige, sweetie," Phoebe said while putting a hand on Paige's shoulder, "morticians are humans, not demons so..." Phoebe stopped and had a premonition.

"What'd you see Phoebe?"

"Uhh... Piper, hi. I saw a girl, in her 20's I guess and she was really, really scared. Maybe she saw a demon? I don't know but then she turned around and ran away."

"Did she die?" asked Piper.

"Not in my vision, no."

"How did you get the vision? What do I have to do with it?"

"I don't know, maybe what we were talking about? So..."

"So, maybe the girl is from the convention and something, we assume a demon, scared her so she ran away. So we help her."

"Sure, Phoebe got the premonition for a reason so let's look at the Book of Shadows."

A/N I won't continue until I get 4 different reviews. So please review!


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Convention

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. Thanks.

Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the lack of updating. My life has somehow become busy and if its not I'm too tired to type this up.

_

* * *

_

_One of San Francisco's Morgues the next day_

"Mr. McCoy, do you mind if I work on her and you can take the old man over there?" Tru asked the mortician referring to a 16-year-old girl lying on the table.

"Not at all. I prefer the older ones. The young ones just… well, its just such a shame."

"Yeah. I know." "That's why I'm going to save her." Tru thought.

Tru searched the girl's pockets and found out her name was Jennifer Gordon and she was supposed to be at Denny's at 5 p.m.

"Well," Tru muttered to herself, "I guess she didn't make it. It's 4 right now."

Mr. McCoy turned around. "Did you say something Tru?"

"No. Noth"

"Help me! Please!" said Jenny.

_**REWIND**_

_7:00 am. Tru's hotel room._

"Oh great. Well, I did ask for it." Tru thought as she ran next door to Davis's room, knocking.

"Hey Tru. What's going on?" Davis mumbled groggily.

"Redo day but I have to meet Mr. McCoy at 1. Can you cover for me?"

"Who died, what time and do you need help?"

"Jenny Gordon, 16, she came in at 3:45 and I need to search the name Gordon. Can I use your laptop?"

"If she's 16, she's a minor so she won't show up. You can try family though." Davis stated as he handed her his computer. "Call me if you need help."

_The Manor_

"Good morning Paige! It's about time you got up." Piper grinned.

"But I thought it was only 7. I got up early!"

"It is honey, but we got up at 5." Phoebe said.

"Oh. Anything from the book?"

"No but I went to Denny's for coffee this morning and got another premonition. My other premonition happens at noon in the alleyway next to Denny's."

"What is with alleys and demons?" Paige questioned. "So, we'll go there, save this girl, and find out what demon is doing this?"

"That's the plan. Go get dressed."

* * *

A/N: Yes, Jenny. Don't ask me why cuz I don't know. And this time frame is season 6 but its very loosely based on the season so no, Gideon, elders or stuff like that unless I have a good reason for it. I'll try to get Chris into the story somewhere. Cuz well, he's so hot! 


	3. 3

Convention

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed nor do I own Tru Calling. So why sue me?

Anyway, I have no clue if there's a Denny's in California but when I wrote the story, I was wishing I was in Florida at a Denny's so… that's why. I don't think they even have them in Jersey. cries I don't know if they have Forever 21 stores either but we just got one so that's in here also.

Since it took me 6 months for an update, as a special treat, two chapters at once. Then it'll probably take forever again… sorry.

_

* * *

11:45 am – Forever 21 next to Denny's _

Jenny is at the register ringing up her clothes and flirting with the cashier.

"So, you want to meet up later?" asked the Cashier who looked around 18 and definitely very hot.

"Only if you tell me your name."

"Nathan. So, 5 at Denny's? That's when I get off." Nathan asked.

"Sure! I'll be there. By the way, I'm Jenny." She said as she left. As she walked by the alleyway, she was grabbed.

_11:58 am– Denny's alleyway_

"Oh my God. That girl is being attacked! Athame!" Paige called as the weapon appeared in her hand.

"That's… Pheebs, is it?" Piper stated awe stricken.

"Jenny, yes. Girl in my vision no."

_12:05 pm Alleyway_

Tru came running by looking for the girl she saw dead yesterday. Or rather, later today. Her gift was so confusing. As she turned the corner, Tru said

"I hope I'm not too late." It was then that she saw three girls killing someone magically.

"Is that magic?" she thought. Tru screamed causing the girls to turn around.

"THAT'S the girl in my vision."

"Oh my God. She wasn't afraid of a demon, she was afraid of us! We have to catch her before she exposes us." Piper said.

"I'll orb Jenny to the manor and find you." Paige shouted to the girls as they ran off. She picked up the unconscious teen and orbed once the coast was clear.

* * *

A/N: Please click the purple button and review this story. it only takes a minute(unless you leave a long note which is even better) and reviews whether they are positive or negative help me improve my writing skills and inspire me to write more and faster.

I would prefer no flames but if you're so insecure about yourself that you have to make fun of others to feel better, then feel free to pick on me. I'm used to it. and I'd probably laugh at the flame anyway.

THANKS!


End file.
